Felix Wintress
Felix Wintress was an educated man who started the reconstruction of the pre-War city of Memphis and created the Wintress Group. He used his knowledge and wits to convince the people of Memphis to rebuild the ruined city. He was the first mayor of New Memphis, and after his death, his son Timothy followed. Felix was a kind man, but in a fight, he always managed to end the battle by pulling out his submachinegun and blazing away the enemy. History Felix Wintress was born in 2174, in the ruins of Memphis. His parents were a pair of pretty wealthy merchants who lived in the settlement of Tenner, where a community of about 600 people lived and worked. In the late 2100's the crime rate in Tenner was increasing every day, which made the people fear for their lives constantly. Everyone who could afford it, hired 'bodyguards' and barricaded themselves in houses that were transformed into fortresses. But, the Wintress family didn't have enough money for decent protection, and there were a lot of people on the lure for their caps. In 2182, when Felix was just 8, the shop of the Wintress family was attacked by bandits who decided it was time the Wintresses gave their caps away. Although their shop was violently ransacked and set on fire, Felix and his parents managed to escape. They fled, and eventually stopped in the old Cornelia Crenshaw Library, where Felix's father managed to keep the bandits away with his rifle for a while. Felix's mother made sure her son was safe by putting him in a small room and barricading the door. After that, the bandits managed to get inside and shoot Felix's parents dead. After a couple of hours, Felix came outside of the room his mother put him in and discovered the bodies. While he was crying, one of the bandits decided to go back and bury the parents. The bandit, an older man who hadn't participated in the murder, found Felix lying on the floor and, filled with remorse, decided to stay and take care of the young boy. This man's name was Timothy Verne. Tim raised the eight-year-old as if he was his own son. Felix eventually grew attached to the old man as well. Felix had been educated a bit by his parents, and was able to read and write. Timothy could as well. They made the old Crenshaw Library their home and Felix started reading the vast amount of books that survived the Great War. They lived safely and had enough food and water, which they got from the nearby settlement of Ponto, which was built on the intersection of Danny Thomas Boulevard and Pontotac Avenue. When Felix was 18, Tim, age 69, gave Felix his old bandit outfit and hunting rifle. Felix decided it was time to make a living for himself and took on the job of a mercenary in Ponto, where people needed protection against the raiders that came from Tenner. Felix worked for several years for the Ponto Protection Association, which were a group of merchants, farmers, and guards who had unified themselves to stand stronger against the Tenner raiders. After some time, he had made a name for himself and together with some merc friends, he created his own gang. For two years, he and his friends worked in Ponto, patrolling the village and shooting any criminals that came from Tenner to the north. They made enough money to buy better equipment, like sniper rifles and reinforced Leather armor, and also had more time to train in their shoot-and-fight skills, becoming better by the day. Then, in 2194, tensions in Tenner erupted because of a food shortage and an all-out riot started in the settlement. Tenner's hungry citizens quickly ran to nearby Ponto in order to take their food and water. Felix and his men, together with the guards of the Association, gathered at the northern gates of the village, and shot every raider that entered Thomas Boulevard. Although the Association was outnumbered 3:1, Felix Wintress and the others managed to kill a lot of raiders, thanks to their fully-automatic assault rifles. The Association's guards were only equipped with pistols and only a few had hunting rifles. But the raiders were repelled and Felix Wintress was now the hero of Ponto. But, some of the Tenner Raiders had managed to go around Ponto, and had barricaded themselves inside the ruins of Lauderdale Avenue, south of the village, blocking an important trade-route into Ponto. (For this story, read New Memphis) After the war in Memphis, Felix was considered the hero of Ponto. He used this to convince the people to go back to Tenner and rebuild the community there. At first, the citizens of Ponto were reluctant, but they soon gave in. Felix, together with a handful of craftsmen and farmers, helped the citizens of Tenner rebuild the destroyed homes and he let them grow crops once more, so that they had a good food source. Soon, Felix was both loved in Ponto and Tenner as well. In 2214, he was named the mayor of the two settlements. Now the most powerful man in Memphis, he made Ponto and Tenner join forces and made them rebuild the other structures in the city. He named this new city New Memphis. He served as the city's mayor for over 40 years and, in 2256, he had gotten too old to govern the city and thereby passed on his position to his son, Timothy. 3 years later, Felix died peacefully of old age. Appearance Before his death, at the age of 85, Felix always wore a clean, nice looking suit and tie. Although the years had taken their toll on him, Felix had a gentle face, and most of the New Memphis citizens looked at him as a grandfather. Although he was getting old, Felix still had a head full of blonde hair and his jaw was no longer visible behind his luxuriant, blond survivalist beard. In his final years, Felix was never seen without his walking cane, because he couldn't walk properly without it. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Deceased